


Damsels and Heroes

by misura



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I don't see why you are so pleased with this idea of needing to be rescued," April said.</i> (episode tag for 1x16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsels and Heroes

" - and there she came charging in, like a queen on a white horse."

April sighed and opened up another can of beer. "You've told that story seven times now."

"Eight," July said.

"Well, but it's a very good story, isn't it?" November smiled. "It is not every day that you get rescued by such an extraordinary woman as Misaki."

April quietly sipped her beer.

"A non-contractor saving a contractor - surely that cannot have happened very often."

April snorted.

"Well, I'm sure that we have saved _someone_ at some point," November said. "They've given us protection duty a few times, haven't they? For perfectly ordinary people. Some of them even smoked."

"I don't see why you are so pleased with this idea of needing to be rescued," April said. "Me, I'd be annoyed. Or sad."

"Or getting drunk?" November pointedly glanced at the small heap of empty beer cans. "It's not that I _needed_ rescuing, I think - it's that I _was_ rescued. It's that she came for me."

"You sound as if you are in love," April said. "Are you?"

"I'm a contractor. It hardly seems likely, does it? It would hardly be rational to fall in love."

April scowled. "Why are you asking me? I'm not the one acting like an idiot around here. I'm drunk, but I'm not _that_ drunk."

"Well, perhaps it's not love then. You should have seen her, though, charging to my rescue."

"Honestly, I almost wish that you would start telling those stupid jokes about the vicars and the shepherds and the cobblers again. They were terrible, but at least they were a different kind of terrible every time."

"That's not a bicycle; that's my wife," July said.

April shook her head. "How is that even a punchline? I ask you."

"It's one of my best ones," November said. "Perhaps I should tell it to Misaki. Women like men who make them laugh, don't they?"

"For your sake, I hope not. Otherwise, you don't stand any chance whatsoever."


End file.
